Lizard Warmer
by rebelde girl
Summary: That's all I am, a back fall. Set after "duets"


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, and if I did it'd be centered on those lovely three cheerios… fuck you Ryan Murphy.

**Chapter 1**

It's been a great 121 hours, 6 minutes, and 2 seconds; since she's spoken to her supposedly feisty latin best friend. It's not that it mattered to her, because she was doing great without her. It's not like she's been dying to have any sort of communication with her. Most definitely, she has not been counting the hours, and of course there was no way in god's right mind that she has been feeling an aching in her chest. Nope, she was doing just a fine job by herself; sure she hadn't been able to open her locker the first two days when she came back from school after the weekend. But after having a nice chat with Mike, during Glee practice Tuesday afternoon, he promised to help her with her lock. He kept that promise all throughout today during school. Sighing, softly turning over on her side to face her window. She couldn't help but be jealous of Tina, she had a very caring, adorable, and with no doubt attractive person to call hers. That's all she ever wanted. She wanted it with her though. She's missing those small touches, linking their pinkies together, having her to rely on when she thought the square root of 4 equaled rainbows. Even if it's killing her, not talking to the beautiful brunette she is just determined not too. Moving back on her back rather frustrated the mad blonde hit her head with her pillow repeatedly as if, maybe injuring her head with the fluffy pillow might make her thoughts just suddenly disappear from her head out of her ear. She's not use to thinking, so much of just one thing. Usually her mind was all over the place, from ducks to confusion to even how she wanted to do a number by kesha in the near future. If she actually remembered, when she came home from school. Tonight sadly, her mind wasn't having it; it was focused on everything that happened the previous week with Artie, and Santana; to now with Santana, and Puck. Not even into an hour of Puck's arrival back from juvie, Santana had snuck him into the janitor's closet. She was just a person keeping her warm, keeping her satisfied. Her back fall, with that realization haunting her she was done with her best friend. Until Santana, confronted her that is. With a light yawn, Brittany reached over for her iPod and pressed play. Falling into a deep slumber much needed.

"Today, we are going to be pairing up in groups of 3 amongst yourselves, and your assignment is to find a fitting song that can express how you all three of you feel about a certain group" Mr. Shue said as he stood in front of the glee cast members

"Do we get to pick our partners?" Kurt said as he turned his attention back onto his nails

"Actually the people, who are to your right or left, are your partner point period"

Brittany turned to her right and frowned she was meet by air. Surely enough she turned to her left and whispered into Quinn's ear that their other partner was air. Settling on a little smile the now head cheerleader told Brittany that to her right was Sam, and that was actually their third partner. The lightheaded blonde, got a big gaping smile, than turned to her left apologizing to the air.

"Is she usually like that?"

"Yea, but you get used to it, she's a sweetheart" Quinn finished as she looked over at Brittany who seemed to be petting the air.

"Mr. Shue can we trade Weezy for Britt?"

Hearing her named being called upon by the girl she was craving for her attention, was enough to make Brittany snap out of her thoughts and look over at her friend in between Puck, and Mercedes. "NO" The mindless blue eye beauty spoke before even Mr. Shue can say the exact same thing. But this only got weird looks from everybody in the room, minus one that was hurt, and the other that was full of curiosity.

"I already rejected air, from joining our group.. I promised him I'd sit by him everyday"

With 'wtf' looks spread across the faces of her friends they slowly turned towards the front of the room. "Well Santana you heard Brittany, and even if so; the answer still would've been no."

On that call, the bell rang dismissing the Glee club, to go home. "Sam, do you want to work on this tomorrow after school with, B?" Giving Quinn a charming smile, he said a quick yes, and walked out of the room. Quinn turned to her right to see Brittany gathering her cheer leading bag and putting it on her shoulder. "B, you okay with coming over tomorrow after school?" Brittany looked over at Quinn and smiled a little and nobbed. As the two cheerios walked side by side towards the girls' locker room, Brittany looked over at Quinn and murmured a 'thank you'.

"Did you say something, B?"

"Erm, yea thanks for sitting by me today; I don't want to work with Santana and you're sort of the only other really good friend I have in there"

Quinn gave the bashful blonde a grin, and said a 'no problem' as she put her arm around Brittany's shoulder. Brittany looked up and giggled, the rest of the walk towards the locker room was spent with them talking about the latest gossip and jokes. Entering the locker room Quinn and Brittany split ways as Quinn's locker was at the beginning of the locker room, as Brittany's was towards the back. With a smile on her face, she walked to her locker and attempted to put in her code. With a tug at the lock, it had yet been opened.

"Here" There it was again, that beautiful voice saying something that was directed to her. As Santana moved her hand skillfully twisting and turning the lock, the blonde just stood there frozen and unfazed. This time with the tug at the lock, it opened. Santana gracefully moved the lock out of the hole and handed it to Brittany; she took it making sure to grab it from the bottom where Santana's hands weren't currently on the lock. "Thanks" Brittany said blankly, as she got her necessary shoes out for practice.

"Brittany what was that all about in Glee?"

"What was what about?" Not trying very hard, the blonde looked up and avoided eye contact with the brunette.

"Not wanting to be in mines, and Puck's group is what"

"I told you, and the class. Air wanted me with him and the group too. He likes Quinn, because she's nice to me"

With an irritated sigh and a shake of her head the brunette moved on "Okay whatever, do you at least want to come over after practice?" As Brittany was putting on her shoe she hesitated to answer "I-""Brittany, would it be okay if you came over today?" Brittany swiftly looked over at the blonde head cheerio and nobbed excitedly. "Cool, c'mon let's get out there before Ms. Sylvester kills us" Tying the knot quickly to her show, Brittany linked arms with Quinn and headed out towards the field leaving yet again Santana, confused… and hurt.

_**AN:/ i know it sucks, but i'm just writing again, if you have any ideas or criticism, review me with it. and even if you don't and just like the story you should still review ;)**_


End file.
